


Timeline and Age Chart.

by Robin_Wingster



Series: War of The Bats - Story and Timeline. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Wingster/pseuds/Robin_Wingster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline that includes Summary/Resume of everything that has happened so far in the Story <b>"War of the Bats"</b> in Chronological Order. Beware of <b>Spoilers</b> since the Story by itself isn't in Chronological Order (has flashbacks filling blanks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline and Age Chart.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
>   
>  _Author's Note: Notice that this Timeline will continuously be updated once every new Chapter is placed on the Main Story, but it will be placed in the same Chapter, so updates on 'Posting' won't appear._   
> 

**~Age Chart.-  
**

_Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth – 71 years-old._  
Bruce Wayne – 49 years-old.  
Selina Kyle – 47 years-old.  
 _Richard John Grayson - 8-9 years-old._ -  _Donna Troy -_ _8-9 yeard-old._  
 _Jason Peter Todd - 29 years-old._  
Cassandra Cain - 27 years-old.  
S _tephanie Brown - 26 years-old._  
 _Timothy Jackson Drake - 24 years-old._  
 _Damian Wayne - 17 years-old._  
 _Milagro Reyes - 16 - 17 years-old._  
 _Iris West II - 15 -16 years-old._  
 _Jai West - 14 - 15 years-old._  
 _Lian Harper – 15 years-old._  
 _Bilal Asselah - 27 years-old._  
 _Beryl Hutchinson - 22 years-old._  
 _Katherine Rebecca Kane - 31 years-old._  
 _Barbara Gordon – 38 years-old._  
 _Clark Kent – 50 years-old._  
 _Diana Prince – 49 years-old._  
 _Oliver Jonas Queen – 50 years-old._  
 _Dinah Laurel Lance – 45 years-old._  
 _Zachary Zatara a.k.a. ' **Mage'**_ \- _23-years-old._  
  
 **~Assembly of Files for 'War of The Bats'.- UPDATED: Monday October 22nd, 2012**

Chapter II.-[ **_Damian Wayne aka Night-Robin's Suit._**](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d4sd2m2)

Chapter IV.- [**_Dinah Lance aka Black Canary's Uniform._**](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d4opfxt)

Chapter IV/Chapter XIII.- [_**Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman and Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman/Talia al Ghul.**_](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d5ikj5z)

Chapter V.- [_**Lian Harper aka Speedy.**_](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d5irbl5)

Chapter VII.- ** _[Batwing Model.](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/025/7/8/batman_furst_batwing_blueprints_by_teefann-d4nk0vl.jpg) _**_Note this model doesn't belong to me in any aspect other than creative purposes._ ** _  
_**

Chapter VIII.- **[ _Primary Military Forces Department, Omicron-Metropolis._](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d4nk0j2)**

Chapter VIII.-[Dick Grayson, shown at the moment of his reunion with his Family.  
](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d4p1000)  
Chapter VIII.- [_Dick Grayson, a portrait on his state when found as a Precious Gift from Soph. She did great and it's pretty awesome._](http://pitifuladdiction.deviantart.com/art/Gift-301336302)

Chapter XI.- [**_Donna, Dick, Wally, Garth and Roy; Fab Five reunited scene._**](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d4xlns9)

Chapter XI/XII.- ****[_Gotham City Map with Districts assigned/revealed so far.  
_](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d51yht4)  
Chapter XIII.- [_**Iris West II Civvies -Kid Flash.**_](http://teefann.deviantart.com/#/d5as0rn)

Chapter XIII.- _**[Milagro Reyes Civvies.](http://teefann.deviantart.com/gallery/35104751#/d5bi88y)**_

**[_DeviantArt account_ (when links fail).- ](http://teefann.deviantart.com/) [http :// arkhamlady . deviantart . com/](http://teefann.deviantart.com/) **

**-TIMELINE of 'War of The Bats' in sync with Chapters shown.- UPDATED: Tuesday April 29th, 2014.**

**January 2011 -** Batman comes back from Time and Space. Immediately set after _"The Return of Bruce Wayne"_ and following the creation of _"Batman Incorporated."_ Event from _"Batman and Robin Reborn - Batman and Robin Must Die!"_ where we see Dick ultimately receiving a shot on his head and so on, this comes to Dick appearing on Jason's place days after that and Bruce's return to let him know of Batman Incorporated and gives him the watch to keep him informed on their plans against Leviathan even when Jason refuses to join their Batman Incorporated propaganda.

 **March/April 2011 -** Complete turn-over on relationships within the Superhero community regarding Batman and Crew. Kon declares to Tim.

 **May of 2011 -** Black Bat comes with lead transcendent to end Leviathan. Batman encounters her to follow lead. It all explodes from there on. Battles on every point where there's a Bat operative. War ensues. Riots. Superboy goes M.I.A.

 **Beginning of June 2011 -** Huntress dead. "Plan C: Biological Warfare" from Bats is put on action by Tim. Dick and Tim see each other before the later begins with the plan along Metamorpho (Flashback 'Chapter X'). Success following the slow "reconstruction" of society. Stephanie Brown gets captured (and unmasked) by British Government and Superman. Bats vs All begins full-on. Superheroes missing include now Red Arrow (Roy Harper), Flash (Wally West), recently Donna Troy (first Wonder Girl), Rose Wilson (Ravager). Superheroes dead now include Aquaman, Tempest (Garth), Raven, Beastboy along more. Wonder Woman against bat-hating propaganda until confronting Superman following Donna's disappearance. Follows capture of most Bat members (Chapter I).

 **June 13th 2011 -** Plan to salvage Bat corporate Representatives (Second Batman, Black Bat and Catwoman do mission). Success. Dick gets caught after liberating hostages Roy Harper and Wallace West from Fortress of Solitude. Dick is unmasked publicly and is the first to die of his crew. Rupture of the Bats.

 **Mid-June on -** Attempts on recovering Dick Grayson's body ensue (Flashback 'Chapter VI') all failed. Roy Harper and Wally West try much later (22 days after last date named; first week of July).

 **First week of July 2011 -** Attempts consist of 4 tries in 44hrs (Wally) at Fortress; same time less attempts in Pennsylvania few hours before) by Roy, later aided by Wally (Flashback 'Chapter VI'). Failed. Ask Batman for help. No success. Both men are on their own (Flashback 'Chapter X'). Confirmed investigation only both redheads know. Return to Pennsylvania. Stole data. State eliminated by Leviathan.

 **End of first week of July 2011 -** Baltimore Stadium last whereabouts known of Red Arrow and The Flash. Both M.I.A. immediately afterwards. Baltimore's Stadium is burnt to the ground.

 **Second week of September 2011 -** Roy and Wally reappear on Old-Brooklyn. They vanish again for 9 days.

 **Third week of September 2011 -** Roy and Wally appear in a Bank in Denver, Colorado. Went on a full-on attack on bank before disappearing completely. Superman follows their latest attempt in breaking-in the facility and kills them by breaking their necks. Remorse is shown by taking care of them. **_Explicit revelation of more than one Enemy as Leviathan_** (Flashback 'Chapter XVII'). Black Canary cleans mess, taking care of the bodies of Roy and Wally.

 **Late Fall 2011 -** Leviathan gains control. Most superheroes dead, joining him or remaining rogues. Bats stand still but not united.

 **March 2013 -** Red Hood (Jason Todd) encounters a traitor in Old-New York. Alliance with 'Net' begins.

 **February 2017 (Present Timeline) -** Night-Robin (Damian Wayne) encounter the Red Hood in his mission. Damian "unites" with Jason's team. Discovery of the use of kids by Leviathan. Red Robin (Timothy Drake) makes his first discovery of a secret case. Superman not pleased with the destruction following the first two batboys' uncertain intervention on New Orleans, Louisiana. Jason finds Dick. Rising clash between Diana Prince and Clark Kent follows. Stephanie Brown returns to Gotham to stay (Chapter V). _**Mage identity revealed as Zachary Zatara (Chapter XXVII).**_

  
 **March 2017 -** Dick turns into a kid after remaining by Jason's care.

 **April 2017 -** Tim Drake infiltrates Omicron-Metropolis. Chaos follow. Cassandra and Stephanie side-mission.Dick shows himself (now a child) and makes Jason and 'Mage' go after him. Tim is saved by Jason. Black Canary blows building while Dick makes the opening for Jason and Tim to escape by pretending to be a subject from the Laboratories within the Building of the Primary Military Forces Department. Success for Dick. Bruce and Damian aid Tim and Jason. Unexpected confrontation with Diana and Dinah.Cass and Steph help their escape. Tim and Damian find a child. Dick is discovered by his family. Arrival at Gotham and New Cave.

 **Still April 2017 -** Discovery of Inmates ruling Gotham and citizens living in the Asylum.Dick's resolution to leave after making peace with each individual and leaving things be in favor of searching for the next point. Harvey Dent and The Joker let Dick know the Heads of Gotham knew about his return and state, letting know they have more knowledge than what they give. Selina goes after Dick and puts him on a mission for a jewel.

 **May 2017 -** Dick, now under the alias of 'Robbie Malone', goes searching for allies and finds Iris, and soon after that, Milagro. Diana gets a visit from Talia, receiving a photo of a tortured Donna from the past. Tim discovers Talia is alive, and the encounter with Diana, and confronts Damian about it. Robbie, Iris, and Milagro form a team. Jason and Damian struggle in their mutual understanding. Bruce informs Jason and Damian on a lead regarding the case the Red Hood commended Damian to deliver in February, and Cass is aware of the whole investigation. Side-mission of Black Bat and Batgirl back in April is approached as the recovery of a secret source in Leviathan's House, named Eli Strange, now deceased. Tim addresses Jason and Damian's involvement in the Cave and gets assigned the case of finding Talia. Milagro, Iris and Robbie get to California and find Lian, who needs no explanations to join them for Iris' involvement. ** _Explicit revelation of almost no children left in the world and Leviathan Rewarding any person who delivers infants under the age of 10 to his Lords._** Lian, under the name of 'Speedy', leaves Ollie's care to follow Milagro, Irey, and Robbie in a Mission.

 **Late May 2017 -** Ten days after Talia's encounter, Diana decides to avoid seeking Superman's help in search of Donna's body. She goes to Old-Louisiana and Omicron-Metropolis without finding clues, however, thinks Superman's lack of interest to renew the crumbles of his city under the Bats attacks are to be questioned. Four days after that, the Asylum is under the Heads of Gotham's united attacks. Batman assembles his close team of Black Bat, Red Robin, Batgirl and Night-Robin to assist in closing the Asylum to keep the civilians safe. An emergency signal goes of a waging war on California the second day of the still present attack on the Asylum, which Cassandra and Damian leave towards Napa, Old-California. Bruce and Stephanie to deal with the Inmates outside with the Asylum under lock, whilst Tim helps from the inside, and Jason protects Alfred after refusing to help Batman and company for bringing that upon themselves.

 **Still Late May 2017 -** Milagro, Iris, and Speedy (Lian) attempt to break into a hidden Base in a school in Lafayette, where their prize awaits unsuccessfully; Dick watching every move of the girls and frowning upon their failure on the set-up Mission from him, relieved of his back-up plan already in motion that includes Damian.They flee and involve themselves into a Guerrilla on the outskirts of the city. Cassandra meets Dick after leaving Damian unattended, sure he will take the bait from her and Dick, helping the acrobat to return to Gotham and take care of the Heads that wanted a Meeting with him. Dick gets in Gotham, speaks with the Heads and leaves after an "unscheduled" conversation with Bruce. Returns to California with Cass, and a prop from Selina. Crisis in Gotham over. Damian gets involved with the Guerrilla, finding the girls and ordering to go with him to Gotham (Iris and Lian only). Cassandra hands Diana trinket from the Gotham Inmates by Dick's instructions, pretending to be one of Talia's servants. After the situation of the teens escalates, Dick intervenes and gets Damian to join him and the girls. Later, when Damian is off to dismiss Cass he triggers Diana's hallucinations and places the bait.Diana surpasses the worst nightmares of her past combined, finding one of Donna's earrings along a note, which she thinks was something from Talia and promises retribution. Cass and Jason share a moment after Bruce's short temper regarding Damian's whereabouts. Stephanie goes after them, disappointed in Bruce and Tim. Tim gets the order to follow Talia's new lead.With new direction, Damian joins the girls, redirecting their Mission, and keeping Dick's presence a secret until he can convince him to return to Gotham.

 **Beginning of second week of June 2017 -** Tim infiltrates Talia's whereabouts in the Tibet. Confronts Talia through her computer, and she lets on that she wants nothing from Damian, who is a failed project and Heir, interested instead in the League of Shadows true Heir. Tim's first act of kindness towards Damian when he threatens Talia for dismissing her son, and pursuing Cassandra. He shuts the base and leaves. Stephanie is seen more around Jason, though the other ignores her. On Europe, Oracle contacts Batwoman and the Squire for a bug that infiltrates her Mainframe coming from Paris. They both go and are captured immediately after setting foot in the abandoned city by their side one year after the War exploded. The enemy who captures them wears the Empire's clothes, but both are led to a dry location where Bilal appears underneath the Empire's Paraphernalia. He warns them from approaching France again, stating it's off-limits and lets them go after stating it was their station that crashed, the system not up-to-date to avoid calling Oracle, which she identified as a bug, and handing them a message. They leave Paris.

 **Mid-June 2017 -** Dick confronts Damian's regard towards the girls, making him take into consideration their place in this World and leaving him with the option of trusting them before leaving with Damian's knowledge on the matter. Dick leaves with a micro he stole from the Batwing weeks ago, informing Damian they will be in touch. Night-Robin reconsiders Dick's words, asking the trio about their Mission's Objective, which is revealed. Then Night-Robin Speedy, Iris, and Milagro infiltrate the School in Lafayette, Old-California successfully, returning to their Base where Damian knows Dick left a note for the girls and himself about his disappearance. New plans in order he sends the signal for the Batwing to go to Gotham, telling so to the girls who agree. The Green-Lantern Ring (uncharged) upon his belt, thus his need to tell Batman about it, and his suspicions upon the bearer being Milagro. They arrive at the cave, where Damian holds a Meeting telling all the Bats about the past couple of weeks (everything). Batman ends the meeting and asks for Cassandra and Jason alone to speak. On the other hand, Damian is now responsible for the girls, deciding they need to stay in the Cave.

 **First week of July 2017 -** Kate and Beryl finally decode Bilal's chip, in which they discover a message from Dick, handing it to Barbara for further inspection. They are ordered by the acrobat to remain on stand-by for any activity on their side and avoid confrontation of any kind. Barbara agrees to an extent after having unsuccessfully searched for her friend, and decides to keep his secrecy on his return, waiting for his next order.

 **Mid-July 2017 -** Kate discovers Diana has arrived to London, in the Buckingham, Palace, and sets about to record and gather as much information as she can about that strange visit, thinking it has something to do with the recent message from Dick and Bilal. Diana searches for the clue of "Search roots. GO North." assuming its the place where it all began with Stephanie having been unmasked all those years back. Then, not finding anything, realizes that maybe Gotham is the place where she needs to be. Meanwhile Dick has arrived to Port Beach, New York in search for his next step after having help from Mage, and speaking with Net and Mage about Jason and Damian. Damian's new team is welcomed and taken-in by Batman and crew.

 **Final week of September 2017 -** Jason sends Damian to where there might be clues for Beta with the rest of his team under different pretenses, but Damian is called back to help Cass in raiding supplies for Gotham, leaving the girls with Batgirl. A fight erupts between the citizens, leaving Stephanie wounded until Damian's arrival to retrieve her and leaving Red Hood's with them. He helps them finish the fake investigation, earning supplies on their own. Jai West is confirmed as the fifth member of their team.

Dick fares his own investigations successfully, ending-up in a secret tunnel for days when he finally finds Beta, who is actually Donna Troy in suspended animation in a torture chamber. He sends notice to Net, Mage, and Jason instead of taking action, deciding the Mission must come first with a heavy heart. On his way out days mingle, and when he finally escapes the place, Jason is there to take him away, supporting him on the difficult decision on his part of leaving Donna behind, promising him they will get her soon. Dick decides he will be the one rescuing his friend.

Meanwhile Clark keeps noticing Diana's lessening disposition to his side, coming to the revelation that he will need to put an end to Batman soon.

 **First week of November 2017 -** Batman accelerates his own Agenda, fully aware all his children are solely supported by him with Selina missing (her being their inside-man), and after receiving no aid from Oracle, meets with Santiago Vargas (El Gaucho) to ask for assistance once again. After meeting with him, Bruce discloses Dick's return to Santiago, as well as Damian's team in the making, deciding he couldn't afford losing allies for the stake of pride and earning Santiago's help. Night-Robin asks for permission for another Mission placed by Jason under false pretenses of finding the Lamp and is granted the permission. F

Bilal is seen plotting with Dick, reassuring the acrobat of his assistance when things turn south, and learning Oracle won't be helping them, leading to the understanding of Dick keeping communication with Batman. Bilal speaks of his concern for Dick's continuous detriment that comes with his younger body, to which Dick acknowledges the degradation of his memory as an ongoing issue, but closes the subject.

Jason's in California searching for Delta clues (a city taken over by the enemy) when he speaks with Net, discussing how they need more time and information with the woman revealing they have none. Jason disputes saying he will not settle for just two after years of working to get a this point, to which Net says she and Mage agree. The woman, however demands a change in strategy, since they do not have any options anymore; Jason lets her know Damian and his team are in the last tip investigation for any traces and Net gives him three days to find anything before changing their strategy, because then there wouldn't even be two.

 **Second week of November 2017 -** Dick infiltrates the tunnels where Donna is kept one day before the actual hit-date as told by Jason, disabling all security and relying on his limited gadgets to slow the break-in to the Empire. He rescues Donna, with the later recognizing him and getting-out of the obscure place with no questions regarding her sudden youth and aspect. Superman is informed after several failed attempts from Canary to reach him when Ollie demands his attention to some issue with Dinah, who had to call him to get the man of steel himself. Ollie threatens Clark about Dinah's safety and Clark learns eight hours too late that Beta was taken. Furious after being threatened by the members of Leviathan, he orders Canary to do as she had insisted before with the Greek points, and heads to Gotham to end Bruce.

Hours after being rescued, Donna and Dick find themselves with memory lapses occurring to both of them, stopping several times as they make their way to Gotham with Donna flying them over, and Dick stating they would act depending on what they found there.

Tim is the one that notices Superman approaching them, informing Bruce, to what he calls 'Protocol Watchdogs' is to be taken. Night-Robin takes his team to keep with the protocol at a more sedated pace while everyone but Red Hood takes their position. Alfred taking command on the computer.

Once in Gotham, Superman calls for Bruce from the sky, already protected for any attack with Kryptonite, but hadn't counted on the Arkham Immates and gangs of Gotham to attack him one by one. He is defeated after hours of brawl after brawl and taken by Batman.

When Dick and Donna arrive to Gotham it is to find it in a state of celebration. Both Titans are too tired and with clouded heads when they finally find themselves free of trouble, deciding to call it a day when trouble finds them again in the form of Red Hood and Milagro on the District of Robbinsville. Dick makes Donna hide, taking it to Jason who calls Damian at his suggestion. He is later taken with Damian, Milagro and Iris, leaving Donna in the care of Jason with his ailments worsening.

 

**-DEAD (In chronological order from the Bats' Database; not all shown).-**

**  
**Dove (F). Guy Lantern (M). The Question (F). Hawkwoman (F). Vixen (F). Gypsy (F). Plastic Man (M). Huntress (F). John Stewart/Green Lantern (M). Zatanna (F). Powergirl (F). Red Tornado (M). Vaporlock (F). Starfire (F). Cyborg (M). Beastboy (M). Aquaman (M). Garth/Tempest (M). Red Arrow (M). The Flash (M). Superboy (M). Raven (F). Kid Flash (M). Ravager (F). [...]


End file.
